Lovesay
by LOVESAY-LVR
Summary: So this is the true (possibly exagerated) but true story of my otp. It just so happens that my otp is at my school. Lovesay is a combination of Cameron and Zach's last names. (Maybe real names, maybe not.) Cameron's last name is Lievsay. Zack's is Loveless. LOVE(less) (liev)SAY LOVESAY! Hope you enjoy my records of any and all Lovesay activity as of 11-30-12
1. Chapter 1

Introduction~

Yeah, so basically starting tomorrow (11-30-12) I will at least TRY to keep a Mon-Fri log of all LOVESAY activities.

Wish me luck.

(I'm gonna need it.)

=) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =0 *whispers lovesay... lovesay... lovesay... lovesay... Did you hear that echo Did ya? DID YA?! Bet ya did...


	2. 11-30-12

Lovesay activity day one- 11-30-12

**A/N: Before today's "story" I must explain something now, and a few things later during the story. First off, there is this group of total man-whores. There is one guy, the leader of the group. Lets call him "Michael" to preserve any dignity or reputation he may still have left.**

So as soon as I get to school, I see Cameron and Zach are hanging out and talking and acting cute. Of course, this is amazing, except for one person right in between them. Michael is right there chatting along with them, keeping them apart. So as I'm watching, Cameron and Zach keep inching closer together and away from Michael. Of course, Michael is so desperate he tries to follow them. Before anything major can happen though, whether good or bad, we have to go into class.

**(A/N: I do not get to see them together again until lunch so this next information is from a reliable third-party)**

So apparently, I missed a lot of Lovesay action today. So it all happened in the 4th period Social Studies class. We had to work in partners (which we got to choose btw). So Lovesay obviously chose to work together. But at that moment my frienemy chose to sit along with them. (friend cuz she gets all the Lovesay details for us; enemy cuz she is sooooo freaking annoying) Apparently, they are doing different impressions of Lord of the Rings characters, at least Zach is. Cameron is just leaning with his elbows on his desk with his chin in his hands, smiling in the precious adoring way. All of a sudden, Zach switches to a Gollum impression saying "my precious, MY PRECIOUS!"

Quietly Cameron replies "My pretty."

Okay, Since they are both leaning forward it seems as if they are going to kiss, and I truly believe it. But since my frienemy is sitting right there, they can't. She always seems to be cockblocking them. It's not fair. Not only that, but she's always flirting with them. But for what reason I don't know, because they are both so helplessly in love with each other.

**(Fast forward to lunch)**

As always, Lovesay is split-up at the lunch table by a couple of man-whores. I can't even remember the last time they sat next to each other. But don't cry, the story gets better. We go outside and although Michael is trying to get in between Lovesay, it seems they are trying to avoid/ignore him. Playing volleyball on the bleachers may seem boring but it is really fun to watch since none of them can actually play. The ball threatens to go on the roof and over the fence but somehow, they manage to control it. Mostly. Eventually, the ball goes over the fence and Cameron go after it. On his way back, Zach is reaching through the bars of the fence, trying to get Cameron to come back quicker. They get the volleyball back and Cameron starts running around the bleachers for what reason, no one will EVER know. Seeing as Cameron was... distracted. Michael decided to make his move. He laid on his side, elbow on the bleacher, head in his hand. Like some male models do, except he looks nothing like a male model.

Anyways, the man-whore decides to start walking away. **(Yesss!) **We are so distracted by this amazing turn of events that we almost don't notice Cameron jumping on Zach's back, piggy-back style. They don't even walk anywhere. They just stand there but it is the only physical contact we have gotten in a few weeks, almost a month. Of course, Michael decides to start walking back. We were saved by the bell though, and we had to go back to class. I thought our man-whore troubles were over. Boy, were we in for a surprise. There were none less than 3 people trying to break up Lovesay at all times. For the last few hours of the school day, Zach and Cameron were in different classes so no Lovesay there.

**(end of the day)**

Since our school doesn't provide buses, the majority of the kids have their parents pick them up immediately after school ends. Cameron doesn't do this, but Zach does. Because of their different ways of transportation, they are seperated and Zach is always so sad at this time of the day while everyone else is just glad to be going home.

_**Guess that's all for today. I will try to post again on Monday. If I don't get it up on Monday night I will try to get it up on Tuesday morning.**_

_**Till next time**_

_**LOVESAY~LVR**_


End file.
